Twoja córka
by bluebluesgirl
Summary: Wszystkim wiadomo, że rodzicielstwo nie jest łatwym zadaniem. A co, jeśli dodać do tego najmądrzejszą czarownicę od czasów Roweny Ravenclaw i potomka szlachetnego i starożytnego rodu Blacków? No cóż...
\- Taaaaaa! Taaaa! Tooooo! Jeeeeeśt! Siuuuuupeeeej! – przeciągły krzyk małej dziewczynki odbijał się echem po klatce schodowej domu przy Grimmauld Place, aktualnie w remoncie. Od kiedy po zakończeniu wojny okazało się, że to miejsce nadal pozostanie kwaterą główną Zakonu, a w dodatku również centralnym jego biurem, postanowili wyremontować to miejsce. Postanowili? O, przepraszam. Hermiona postanowiła, ponieważ w tym przypadku Syriusz Black nie miał tu nic do gadania. A remont, nawet czarodziejski, trzeba przypilnować. A, że Syriusz jednocześnie musi zająć się swoją czteroletnią córką? Cóż, w życiu trzeba sobie radzić.
\- Siuuuuuuu! – krzyknęła mała, przejeżdżając ojcu po twarzy kurtyną czarnych loków. Gdyby Hermiona to zobaczyła, pewnie dostałaby szału. Na pewno nawet. Ale jej tu nie ma i nikt nie może sprawdzić, czy Anne zapięła pasy swojej nowej, błyszczącej miotły dziecięcej Nimbus 2002 Junior.  
\- Akuku! – Syriusz zadarł głowę do góry. Tuż nad sobą zobaczył dwie dyndające, bose stópki upaćkane białą farbą. To podsunęło mu świetny pomysł. Złapał córkę za jedną z nóżek i pociągnął w dół. Mała obróciła się do góry nogami, wysunęła z, pełnego ( _zupełnie niepotrzebnych, jakby ktoś go pytał o zdanie_ ) zabezpieczeń siodełka i wpadła prosto w ramiona Syriusza.  
\- Mam cię! – krzyknął, po czym zaczął biec na górę, przeskakując po trzy stopnie naraz.  
\- Śtóóóój tataaaa! Moja mioćła! Moja mioćła tam ziośtałaaa! – nieprzejęty tym zbytnio ojciec postawił dziewczynkę dopiero, gdy dotarł na sam szczyt schodów. Mała wydęła usteczka i ostentacyjnie zaczęła patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie na Syriusza. _Cała mamusia,_ pomyślał, kręcąc głową ze śmiechem.  
\- Mam pomysł. – powiedział, patrząc na nią poważnie, jednak Anne wydawała się tym zupełnie nieporuszona.  
\- Taki bardzo huncwotowy pomysł! – spróbował. Tym razem mała z trudem powstrzymała się od uśmiechu, lecz, nadal nie patrząc na ojca, zapytała grobowym głosem:  
\- I mamusi siem to nie śpodoba?  
\- Och, moja słodka, mamusia będzie wściekła! – Dziewczynka spojrzała na ojca z szerokim uśmiechem ( _chyba jednak ma też coś po mnie,_ pomyślał) i złapała go za rękę.  
\- To pokaź ten pomyśł! – Syriusz pociągnął ją w stronę dawnego pokoju Regulusa, teraz wypełnionego mnóstwem puszek z farbami w co najmniej pięciu różnych kolorach.  
\- Łoooo… - powiedziała mała, patrząc z otwartą buzią na ten sezam pełen skarbów.  
\- A jeszcze większe „łoooo" będzie, jak zrobimy użytek z tych wszystkich puszek! – wykrzyknął Syriusz, zachwycony reakcją córki i perspektywą czekającej ich zabawy.  
\- Ale wiesz, co zrobimy najpierw?  
\- Ciooo?  
\- Wyślemy patronusa po wujka Harry'ego z Alem i Lily!  
\- A wyśjeś teś po ciocie June?  
\- Po Lunę?  
\- Taaaak!  
\- No dobra. – powiedział, machając różdżką. Wyskoczyły z niej dwie wydry, które zaraz pomknęły w stronę otwartego na oścież okna. Zanim zniknęły, Syriuszowi wydało się, że jedna z nich popatrzyła na niego z niemym wyrzutem w oczach. No cóż, na pewno tylko mu się _wydało_ , prawda?

Kwadrans później na Grimmauld Place 12 zjawił się Harry Potter z dwójką swoich dzieci. W przedpokoju, z którego wciąż nie udało się usunąć portretu Walburgii Black, zderzył się z Luną Lovegood, trzymającą na rękach małego Hipolita (Syriusz wolał nigdy nie pytać, skąd wytrzasnęła to imię, ale po kryjomu myślał nad nadaniu mu jakiegoś pseudonimu, którego nie powstydziłby się prawdziwy huncwot). W mieszkaniu rozległy się wrzaski biednej kobiety, która już od pewnego czasu podejrzewała, że choruje na pewien rodzaj olejnej nerwicy.  
\- TU JESTEŚMY! – cała gromadka usłyszała wrzask z góry, nie ociągając się więc ruszyli w jego kierunku, przeczuwając, co mogą zastać na miejscu. Ale cokolwiek myśleli, oczekiwania przerosły rzeczywistość dużo bardziej, niż Hagrid pierwszoroczniaków. Mała Anne, od stóp do głów biała w czerwone, zielone i niebieskie kropki jechała spokojnie przez korytarz na wielkim psie, aktualnie w odcieniu wściekłego różu. Tak, bardzo, bardzo wściekłego różu.  
\- Och, jak ślicznie pomalowałaś swojego tatusia, Ann! – Luna zagadnęła pierwsza do tej dziwnej dwójki, w odpowiedzi jednak usłyszała wściekłe warknięcie psa i jeszcze dziwniejszą odpowiedź jego córki.  
\- To zia kaję. Tata nie ściał ziapjosić cioci Tonć i Teddiego! Więć pomajowałam go na jóóóziooooowooooo! – Złowieszczy śmiech małej poniósł się echem po pustych pomieszczeniach mieszkania, a po chwili wszyscy zgodnie uznali, że mała zasługuje na miano najmłodszej dziedziczki rodu Blacków. Tak, śmiech miała iście Blackowy.

Gdy trzy godziny później na Grimmauld Place zjawiła się Hermiona, dziwne uczucie złapało ją jeszcze zanim stanęła przed drzwiami z numerem 12. Później jedynie utwierdziła się w przekonaniu, że naprawdę powinna wierzyć swoim instynktom macierzyńskim i w duchu pogratulowała sobie decyzji o zostawieniu ich pierworodnego syna u babci na przedmieściach. To bowiem, co zastała, bardziej przypominało ruiny po przejściu tornada niż stare, czarodziejskie mieszkania w trakcie remontu. Już od progu zaskoczył ja jednak brak, dotychczas obowiązujących codziennie, krzyków kochanej mamusi jej męża. Rozwiązała tą zagadkę już po chwili – pani Black miała twarz zamalowaną dokładnie jaskraworóżową farbą, a na niej krzywym, dziecięcym pismem wykaligrafowany napis „SMRODKI-GALOTKI".  
\- Wziuuuuuu! – usłyszała tuż nad głową pisk, który natychmiast rozpoznała jako głos swojej córki.  
\- Wrrrrrrrr! – wtórował jej inny głos. Gdy Hermiona podniosła głowę do góry, ujrzała Anne siedzącą na swojej nowej miotle, a właściwie jakieś strasznie kolorowe dziecko w kształcie Anne i drugie, którego kształt dziwnie przypominał dwa lata od niej starszego Albusa Pottera.  
\- Anno Andromedo Black! – pisk urwał się w pół wydechu, a dziecięca miotełka zatrzymała się tuż nad jej głową, jednak na takiej wysokości, że Hermiona za nic nie mogła jej dosięgnąć. Dziki warkot ucichł dopiero po chwili, a moment później z któregoś z dzieci kapnęła jej na nos kropelka żółtej farby. Wywołało to falę chichotu, po czym dzieci odleciały na górę, obijając się po drodze co najmniej dwa razy o ścianę. Na ten widok Hermiona poczuła, że nie wie, czy się śmiać, czy może płakać. Cała ta sytuacja była zbyt groteskowa, _ale to takie podobne do Syriusza…_ Właśnie, Syriusz! Przypomniała sobie o mężu, uśmiechając się pod nosem w sposób, który większość uczniów w Hogwarcie nazywała Uśmiechem Nie Podchodź Na Pół Mili. Tak, pomimo tego, jak bardzo lubili swoją profesor zaklęć, pani Black potrafiła wzbudzać też wśród swoich uczniów słuszny szacunek.  
Im wyżej wspinała się po schodach, tym głośniejsze stawały się krzyki i śmiechy. Gdy dotarła na górę żałowała, że nikt jeszcze nie wymyślił zaklęcia stępiającego słuch. Podeszła do drzwi, zza których dobiegał ją hałas i przybrała Bardzo Poważną Minę. A potem je otworzyła. W twarz uderzyła ją niebieska kula o konsystencji błota, a ona stanęła jak wryta. _Pokój był chaosem_. Nie panował w nim chaos, osoby w nim przebywające nie były chaotyczne, nawet chaotyczne nie były wszystkie przedmioty ( _i dzieci_ , pomyślała ze zgrozą) latające w powietrzu, po prostu ten stan ewoluował i sam pokój stał się chaosem.  
A potem wszystko zamilkło.  
\- Syriusz.  
Cisza.  
\- Tak, kochanie? – dobiegł ją zachrypnięty od śmiechu głos, ale nie potrafiła rozpoznać, która z tych kolorowych istot jest jej mężem. – Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz na trochę zdziwioną.  
\- Zdziwioną?! Cholera, Syriusz! – _czy gdzieś zza pleców tej osoby dziwnie przypominającej zwijającą się ze śmiechu Tonks dobiegł ją głos Teddy'ego „ a ciocia Miona pseklina" i odpowiedź jej córki „ciiicho, nie psieśkadziaj mamie jak wyźłościa siem na tate", czy tylko jej się wydawało?_ – czyjkolwiek to był pomysł, a jestem pewna, że twój, możesz wiedzieć, że nie jestem zdziwiona, ale piekielnie, powtarzam, piekielnie wściekła! Zdemolowaliście cały REMONTOWANY WŁAŚNIE dom! Twoja córka lata sobie w DWIE OSOBY na JEDNOOSOBOWEJ miotle, nie zapięta żadnym pasem!  
\- Moja córka? A ty nie miałaś w tym udziału? – odpowiedział z iskrą w oku, uśmiechając się krzywo.  
\- Ugh, dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi i nie rób teraz takiej miny niewiniątka! Dzieci latają bez opieki! Co by na to powiedziała Ginny, co, Harry?  
\- Miona, nie wtrącaj w to mojego chrześniaka, proszę…  
\- Brudne gacie Merlina, a nie proszę!  
\- O, czyli podobają ci się nasze „SMRODKI-GALOTKI"? Mieliśmy z Teddym świetny ubaw, jak to pisaliśmy, nie, młody? – mały Teddy wyszczerzył się do cioci z pomiędzy kolan Harry'ego. Hermiona zignorowała to i, w poszukiwaniu resztki sprawiedliwości na tym świecie, zwróciła się do aurorki:  
\- Tonks, a co by na to powiedział Remus, hę?  
\- Kochana, zapewniam cię, że bawiłby się z nami w najlepsze, ale niestety ma dziś zmianę w ministerstwie i…  
\- Arrrrrrghh! – Hermiona nie wytrzymała i zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, ruszając w kierunku swojego męża, którego w końcu rozpoznała w postaci różowej jak twarz Walburgii na dole. On jednak był szybszy. Złapał ją w ramiona, zanim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić i pocałował ją mocno. Jego wciąż mokre od farby włosy przykleiły się do jej twarzy, tworząc artystyczne wzorki fal i pasków. W tym samym momencie Luna zaśmiała się i wzięła na ręce swoje synka.  
\- Widzisz, Hippie? Wystarczy odrobinę miłości i złość zaraz znika!  
\- Taak… - westchnął zamyślony chłopiec - …tylko dlacego to tak obzydliwie wygląda!  
\- Telas jus nie! – krzyknęła mała Lily, rzucając w parę bombą zielonej farby podsuniętej jej przez tatę. W tym samym momencie Syriusz puścił Hermionę, a ta dostała ładunkiem prosto w swoją białą, letnią sukienkę. Na chwilę wszyscy zamarli, a potem Hermiona siadła na podłodze i sama wybuchła nieopanowanym śmiechem. Mała Ann podbiegła do niej i z przekorą w oczach zapytała:  
\- To źniaciy, zie nie będzieś bajdzio źła?  
\- To znaczy, że zła nie jestem, ale kara i tak będzie. – odpowiedziała Hermiona, starając się zapanować nad śmiechem i jednocześnie zdrapać zieloną farbę z lewego oka córki. - Dla was obojga! – groźnie machnęła palcem w stronę Syriusza, a ten z powrotem porwał żonę w objęcia, nie dając jej nawet wyjaśnić, na czym kara miała polegać.  
\- Jesteś taka pewna? – mruknął między pocałunkami, a Hermiona jedynie wywróciła oczami i zacisnęła mocniej palce na jego różowych włosach.  
\- Wiesz co, powiem ci, że do twarzy ci w tym kolorze!  
\- Teraz to ty prosisz się o karę! – warknął.  
\- Tego to już chyba nie chciałem słyszeć! – jęknął z tyłu Harry, chowając się za Tonks.  
\- Chodź, Wybrańcu – ta zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi –Lepiej zostawmy ich tutaj i zacznijmy sprzątać.  
\- Nie wierzę, że to mówisz, Tonks!  
\- To może poprosimy o pomoc nastreczki? – podpowiedziała im śpiewnym głosem Luna, sadzając sobie na barana małą Lily.  
\- Och. To już lepiej weźmy się za robotę. – powiedział szybko Harry, po czym, nie wiedzieć czemu, jakoś szybko zniknął za drzwiami.  
Gdy Hermiona i Syriusz zostali sami, oderwali się od siebie ze śmiechem.  
\- Widziałaś… jego… minę? – wydusił z siebie Black, patrząc na żonę.  
\- Było warto – westchnęła, po czym rzuciła w niego celnie niebieską bombą z farby – Naprawdę, było warto. – popatrzyła na męża, wiedząc, że złapał aluzję. _Tak, naprawdę było warto zdemolować mieszkanie moich starych,_ pomyślał, patrząc na swoja roześmianą żonę. Ciekawe, czy ta kara, o której mówiła, jest dalej aktualna?


End file.
